Ils ne seront jamais rien d'autre que Arthur et Guenièvre
by BabyBowTie
Summary: Je sais pas si on peut appeler ça une suite, mais voici un petit quelque chose entre Arthur et Guenièvre où leur retrouvaille. Première fic "Sire?""Oui, Perceval?" Arthur/Guenièvre


**Le Dieu Alexandre Astier à créé Kaamelott et à ramené avec lui la Magnifique Anne Girouard. **

**Mais ce qui suit est de moi et je sais que c'est assez différent de la dernière fois (ou pas, à vous de me dire). Si vous trouvez que cela s'éloigne de la série je comprend, moi même je pense parfois m'en éloigner. Ce doit être ma touche personnelle. =)**

* * *

Elle est là, devant lui mais il ne sait pas comment l'aborder. Sa chambre n'a pas de porte. En vérité c'est tout un labyrinthe qu'il faut passer pour pouvoir la trouver. Cela donne un air mystérieux à l'endroit. Et ça chambre est joliment décoré. Il n'y a pas de fioriture immonde sur les murs comme à Kaamelott. C'est très féminin et on peut y ressentir une sorte de jeunesse dans ce lieu. La première chose qu'il remarque c'est la fraîcheur de cette chambre. Il y a tout un côté qui est remplie de dessin et autres petits souvenirs sur le mur. Il y a même une guirlande de fleur en tissus de couleurs pourpres, bleu nuit, bordeaux et autre couleur tout aussi chaude. Son lit est juste en dessous. Un lit une place, simple. Il est défait. Arthur se demande si elle vient de se lever. Il y a un bureau, où traînent des parchemins vierges et moins vierges, des plumes et du fusain, et ce qui ressemble à un genre de peinture. Des bougies sont allumées tout autour de la pièce, mais elles sont éloignées de toutes sources inflammables. La nuit tombait sur la Carmélides.

Elle se sent fatiguée. Trop. Elle n'a pas de distraction. Elle n'en a jamais eu, mais chaque jour la fatigue se fait sentir, lui donnant des migraines atroce chaque fois qu'elle reste trop longtemps debout ou à faire quelque chose.

C'est alors qu'elle se retourne et se retrouve face à lui.

Aucun des deux ne parles. Ils restent là à s'observer, regardant si l'autre a changé ou vieillit. Il trouve qu'elle a maigrit. Elle trouve que les cheveux longs lui vont bien. Les cheveux longs lui vont toujours. C'est comme ça qu'elle aime le voir.

Guenièvre veut lui parler mais elle n'ose pas. La colère est toujours présente, bien ancrée en elle mais, elle n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Elle n'a pas lu ses mémoires, préférant laisser ça loin derrière elle et pour lui éviter de souffrir un peu plus.

Le fait qu'il soit engagé avec une autre femme dans le passé ne lui donne pas le droit de la traitée comme une moins que rien. La jeune femme a essayé d'être une bonne femme pour son époux et roi, mais lui ne veux pas d'elle. Il préfère avoir des maîtresses et être traité de ringard plutôt que de faire face à la seule personne en qui il doit avoir le plus confiance. Il l'a délaisse et trouve normal d'être désolé pour elle lorsque la seule fois, il se laisse aller à elle.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut le détester.

Il n'arrive pas à lire dans ses yeux. Il sent le mur dans lequel elle se barricade et il comprend que cela ne va pas être facile.

Rapidement elle part s'asseoir sur son lit. Le voir tenter quoi que ce soit avec elle lui fait peur, parce qu'elle ne sait pas comment réagir. Elle sait qu'elle est encore amoureuse de lui mais elle est en colère. Ou du moins, elle est sensé l'être ! Tout d'un coup elle ne sait plus que pensée. Son esprit est torturé mais elle ne le laisse pas voir. Elle regarde le mur en face d'elle. Plein de souvenir d'enfance, des dessins et autres bidules laissé là sur son mur pour ne pas oublier le peu de moment heureux dans sa vie de jeune fille avant son mariage avec Arthur et son pseudo destin de Reine de Bretagne tout pourrie qui ne lui à rien apporter si ce n'est la haine du peuple, un fou dangereux comme amant, enfin si l'on peut appeler ça un amant. Il n'a même pas été fichu de lui montrer son amour pour elle, sauf avec de stupide fleur ! Et ses parents la détestent parce qu'elle n'est pas comme ils souhaitent qu'elle soit. La mère et la tante d'Arthur ne l'aime pas non plus mais pour d'autre raison aussi cons qu'elles.

Arthur reste immobile. Il ne la suit pas. Il veut pas la blesser. C'est-ce qu'il a dit la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus et cela a fini de manière plutôt étrange. En fait, il ne se souvient pas.

Il ne sait pas que Guenièvre a attendu encore un petit bout de temps avant de partir. Elle s'est assise près de lui et a passé sa main sur sa joue et elle a pleurée. Quelque chose entre la culpabilité et la tristesse a traversé son corps à cet instant, elle ne sait quoi pensée de leur conversation. Il s'est ouvertement foutu de sa gueule et là il lui a fait des excuses dignes d'un minable crétin. Avant de s'en aller, elle a séché ses larmes et sans un regard pour son mari, elle est partit la tête haute et le cœur brisé en tout un petit tas de cendre.

Après un temps, Arthur décide de venir la rejoindre.

Ils sont l'un à côté de l'autre sans se toucher. Arthur observe la chambre tandis que Guenièvre regarde le plafond comme-ci quelque chose planait au-dessus d'eux. Elle s'accoude sur sa cuisse regardant en l'air et fait des grimaces d'enfant quand elle se rend compte que sa position n'est pas super et lui fait mal. Arthur le remarque et au lieu de trouver ça idiot, il trouve cela mignon. Il n'a jamais perçu le côté enfant de Guenièvre auparavant.

Son lui d'avant pense qu'elle est juste ridicule et insignifiante. Un boulet dans un corps de femme et encore pas fichu de faire un truc bien. Aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Il la voit belle et ses yeux, oui ses yeux sont toujours pétillants. Il ne brille pas autant lorsqu'elle est avec d'autre personne. Ce n'est qu'avec lui. Finalement son mur de brique n'est pas suffisant pour lui cacher ça.

Il attend qu'elle pose sa main sur le drap pour poser la sienne. Elle est touchée, mais ne dit rien. Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire.

Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient encore ensemble, après tout. Arthur était marié à Mevanwi, qu'il le veuille ou non. Et puis elle n'était plus censée ressentir quoi que ce soit pour lui. C'est ce qu'elle disait à ceux qui venaient pour la « soutenir ». La soutenir? Elle n'avait subi aucune perte et n'était pas mourante, alors pourquoi tant de drame ?

Tous les deux se sentaient tellement rassuré. Ils craignaient tant de chose et rien ne s'était passé de mal. Ils se connaissaient. Elle plus que lui sûrement. Mais ils savaient qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de se battre ou de se disputer. Pour une fois.

La migraine naissante de Guenièvre avait disparue au moment où Arthur avait posé sa main sur la sienne. Aucun deux ne sait qui ils sont l'un pour l'autre et pourtant ils auraient pu être tellement l'un pour l'autre, mais ils ne seront jamais rien d'autre que « Arthur et Guenièvre ». Souverains d'une Grande-Nation qui les avaient élevé au rang de Roi et Reine dans le but de rallié tous les peuples de Bretagne et … ils avaient lamentablement échoué mais, ils s'en moquaient. Parce que pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, ils étaient réunis, seuls dans la lumière des flammes comme à leur première rencontre. Ils ne seraient pas mari et femme, encore moins Roi et Reine.

Ils passeraient la nuit ensemble dans le silence. Aucun baiser ne sera échangé et rien d'autre n'arrivera cette nuit.

Arthur et Guenièvre s'endorment dans le calme. Il la tient dans ses bras, mais cette fois ce n'est pas à cause d'un ours ou de l'orage. Il la tient pour ne plus la laissé partir, parce qu'elle lui appartient.

A lui et à personne d'autre.


End file.
